Itachi's Death
by Eyyandest
Summary: Ia tidak mengambil mataku. Sesuatu merasukki diriku, aku sepertinya tidak... tidak rela? tidak rela jika dia pergi? Ah. RnR?


Aku balik lagi dengan fict family SasuIta hahaha, baru di genre ini XD. Aku pengen, bikin fict buat winterblossom, sayangnya ga ada ide. Hiks, banget -_-. Jadi mungkin ini bakal diselipin diki, dikit banget sakuranya. Huwahuwa.

Finally, this fic for Itachi. Love and Truth sang by YUI. Itachi's Death, made by me. Hope u like it.

* * *

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre : Family/Hurt/Comfort  
Sasuke POV**

**Dont like dont read, its mean no flame**

**.**

**.**

**Itachi's Death**

**

* * *

**

Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih mendekat ke arahku. Yang aku bisa hanya terus berjalan mundur dan terus mundur menghindarinya. Sesuatu yang dingin dan padat meyentuh punggung bidangku. Benda yag diketahui bernama dinding menghalangi jalanku. Aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi darinya. Aku menutup mata menanti dirinya meggapaiku dan mengambil mataku. Kurasakan langkah kakinya mulai mendekat, kira-kira hanya setengah meter jarakku dengannya.

"Mata itu... adalah mataku... milikku,"

Aku merasakkan napas hangatnya. Aku memberanikan diri membuka mata. Dan yang tampak adalah seorang pemuda berambut panjang yang diikat longgar sedang menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, sedang terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Aku mencoba memafaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kabur dan pergi sejauh-jauhnya. Namun, aku baru sadar, ternyata kedua tangannya memblokir jalan di kanan kiriku.

"Sial," umpatku pelan

Jarak kami tidak lebih hanya beberapa centi. Tangannya mencoba menggapai mataku untuk menariknya, mengambilnya. Namun yang ia lakukan berbeda dari yang kupikirkan sebelumnya. Ia mendorong lembut dahiku seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat kita masih kecil. Dan detik selanjutnya dia sudah tidak kuat menopang berat badannya lagi. Ia terbentur dinding disebelahku, dan akhirnya jatuh. Jatuh terbujur kaku di sebelah kaki kiriku. Darahnya mengucur pelan dari dahiku yang tadi disentuhnya.

Aku melihat jasad pucat kakakku yang damai. Mata onyxku menulusuri setiap jengkal tubuh kakakku. Mataku berhenti di tangan kiri yang tadi dipakainya untuk menutup mulutnya yang batuk. Batuk darah.

Aku menatap langit. Hujan. Langitpun menangis megiringi kepergian arwah kakak semata wayangku.

**OoO  
****konna ni omotte iru jikan wa tomatte kurenai****  
****karappo no kokoro wa anata no kimochi wo****  
****mada mitsukerarenai  
XxX  
In the immutability of time, I've been left to thought.****  
****I have yet to find your feelings****  
****In this vacant heart****.****  
****OoO**

Aku berdiri sendirian disini. Sendiri. Sepi. Aku membayangkan ada dirinya disini. Denganku hanya berdua. Aku memejamkan mata mencoba meresapi angan-anganku akan dirinya. Namun tetap tidak bisa, yah, tentu saja ia sudah tewas terkapar dibawah kakiku. Dengan keadaan masih memejamkan mata, aku mulai menyadari sesuatu. Setengah dari diriku merasa kalau orang seperti "dia" tidak pantas hidup dan memang sudah seharusya dia meninggal mengenaskan seperti ini. Tapi sebagian lagi merasa aku masih mempunyai rasa... kasihan? Atau... sayang? Aku tidak mengerti yang ini.

**OoO  
****onaji e wo nido to egaku koto wa dekinai no ni****  
****atashi no kanjou wa tada kuri kaeshite bakari  
XxX  
Although my feelings are caught in an unending loop,****  
****I seem to never be able to paint that same picture again.  
OoO**

Masih memejamkan mata, sesuatu mengalir dari mataku. Sesuatu yang berbau amis. Ya, darah. Karena amaterasu yang kupakai untuk menghancurkannya —Yah walaupun memang tidak berhasil. Darah mengucur pelan dari mataku seakan aku sedang menangis darah. Faktanya, tidak.

Aku membuka mata. Lembaran-lembaran memori tentang aku dan "dia" terbuka di kepalaku. Saat ia membisikkan sesuatu tentang "kebencian" di hotel tempat Naruto dan si kakek putih itu menginap. Saat aku masih kecil, waktu itu kita sedang bercengkerama. Saat aku memintanya mengajariku bagaimana melempar shuriken yang benar, dan ia tidak mau, aku merajuk dan akhirnya aku mendapatkan dorongan lembut di dahiku—seperti yang ia lakukan tadi. Rasanya sudah begitu lama.

**OoO  
"ai no uta" wo kuchizusamu sono egao ni furetai****  
****anata ga ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to****  
****wakatte mo  
XxX  
Humming this "love song", I want to touch that smile,****  
****But I can see that there is someone****  
****Whose eyes follow you.  
OoO**

Aku berjalan melewati jasadnya yang kaku. Bermaksud pulang ke tempat teman-teman Taka-ku. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang... aneh. Yang sepertinya sudah aku rasakan saat aku pergi meninggakan Konoha menuju Oto sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Rasanya aneh.

**OoO  
"ai no uta" wa owaranai****  
****mou deatte shimatta no****  
****…owaranai …love and truth  
XxX  
In this unceasing "love song"****  
****If only we had more time together****  
****...an unceasing ...love and truth  
OoO**

Kini aku sudah berada di luar gedung tempat "orang itu" megakhiri hidupnya. 3 orang yang aku tahu sebagai Jugo, Karin, dan Suigetsu menatapku dengan tatapan _bagaimana-?_

Aku berjalan ke arah mereka dalam diam. Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut biru, Suigetsu, menyentuh bahuku dan bertanya, "Bagaimana?"

Aku menjawab "Hn, lumayan."

Lalu yang perempuan, Karin, bertanya "Itachi? Tewas?"

"Hn,"

**~-Owari-~**

Hoakakaka autis banget. Sumpah, itu yang akhirnya ngasal banget HAHAHAHA. Lawak ge ah. Oh iya, ga ada unsur-unsur sakura-nya ya? Hahaha hampura hampura *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Wordnya masa Cuma 800an coba? Hahaha kocak kan? Ga niat banget bikinnya hahaha. Kalo MISAL di-video-in cuma 3 menit-an ini mah hahaha kocak pan aku bacanya. Hahaha. Jelek sangat. Tapi aku nulis ginian 1 jam-an lo! Hahahaha *lantas anda bangga?* engga, maksudnya kan kocak, fic bikinnya Cuma 1 jam hahaha.

Sekali lagi maaf ya ga ada unsur-unsur sakuranya. Gomennasai *bungkuk lagi*

oh iya, apakah fic seperti ini pantas di publish? Kalau tidak, gimana caranya ngedelete cerita yang udah dipublish? makasih

Review? Saya senang direview :)


End file.
